


'Chuu'do Training

by Taimae



Series: L'Amour Aux Trois [2]
Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Niina installs a mistletoe at the entrance of the dojo. Who will get the first kiss of the season?





	'Chuu'do Training

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my Christmas/New Year’s fics (for real this time). I’ve actually had this around for a bit, but was mulling over the pacing. But if I spend any more time on it it’s gonna be Valentine’s Day. So do enjoy~

“A missile-what now?”

“A mistletoe!” Niina exclaimed proudly as he hung the spikey green plant above the dojo entrance with a bright red ribbon. “It’s like, a super popular Christmas thing in the West. I read it Hatabataki, so you know it’s in!”

“It kind of looks like a tiny, poorly made wreath,” Arashi crossed his arms, arching a brow. Niina flinched, clearly disappointed in the lack of knowledge and interest that his sempai portrayed. 

“I think they’re supposed to be small,” Aki explained, lightly patting Arashi on his bicep. “If two people are underneath it at the same time, they’re supposed to kiss,”

Niina snapped his fingers and flashed as wink, grinning widely. “Bingo! So, I propose that for this winter, we turn our judo training into some _chuu-do_ training. Aki-chan, what do you say? Care to share your first kiss of the season with me before the rest of the team comes?”

The silent reaction was almost deafening.

Alas, Arashi and Aki should’ve expected another classic Niina scheme, especially during this time of the year. While his attitude towards regular practice had greatly improved, there was still some ways to go. It seemed that this winter was chance for him to flex his flirting muscles while altogether avoiding his physical ones.

Thankfully, once the rest of the members arrived, practice went on as usual. Despite the chilly air and cold floors of the dojo, the group didn’t hesitate to give it their all. Then again, Arashi didn’t give them much of an option _to_ hesitate. The judo captain was more than ready to push them when needed, whether they wanted to or not. By the end of it, all of them were sweating and whatever chill they were feeling earlier was now completely gone. In all honesty, Aki was a little envious; being manager didn’t really get you moving all that often. Even with her layers, she could feel the cold bite at her.    

Once practice ended, Aki and Arashi stayed behind the others and waited for Niina to finish changing. Well, perhaps less changing and more making himself look presentable (his words). You couldn’t get caught off guard looking like a fashion disaster after all.     

“So, you’re really supposed to kiss under this thing, huh?” the Arashi mused, lightly flicking the ornament with his finger. “Seems kind of weird. You can kiss someone at any time, if you think about it,” 

Aki tapped her chin thoughtfully with her forefinger. “Well, it’s not just about the kissing. It’s all about the timing and opportunity. The idea behind a perfect kiss,” There was something romantic about two people meeting by chance and finding their true love. Perhaps it was the season that called for it.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and twisted his mouth a bit. She was losing him. He was never really the type to appreciate the more symbolic gestures of love, so what other reaction could she expect? Hmm… what was a better comparison she could give the team captain?

 “Oh! Like in judo. You _could_ throw your opponent at any time, but it’s much better to wait for the right moment, correct?” she attempted to make a motion of throwing someone. It was a very poor example, but she felt like she was getting the message across.  “That one opening for the perfect throw,”

There was a slight flicker in his brown eyes, as though a light went off in his head. “Ah, so like this?”

Arashi lightly ran his thumb over Aki’s lips. His hands were still warm from practice; a welcoming touch after sitting around, freezing for a couple of hours. She could feel her cheeks flush, but she didn’t resist. Instead, she closed her eyes, her heart beating loudly.

“Hey- HEY! NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT THIS IS FOR. YOU’RE NOT HAVING A MOMENT UNDER MY IDEA,” the young brunette quickly slipped in between his seniors, slightly pushing them apart. He chewed this inside of his cheek in irritation as he crossed his arms, looking back and forth between the two.

“There was an opening,” Arashi said bluntly with a slight shrug which only made Aki blush more.

“ _Opening_ or not, this was supposed to be my thing!”

“Ah, sorry,” he responded and then quickly leaned and without hesitation lightly pecked the  junior on the lips. “There, your first kiss of winter. Better?”

Niina opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. The wheels in his head were clearly turning as he was trying to process the appropriate answer. Nothing came.

“Alright, let’s go, I’m starving. Beef bowl tonight?” Arashi stretched before he adjusted the bag on his shoulder and started walking. A typical reaction from the man with the endless stomach.

Aki tried to hide her smile as she glanced over at Niina who was now quite pink in the face. In all honesty, it was times like this where she wondered if Arashi was as oblivious as he made himself out to be.

 


End file.
